


others

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: music is all around(no beta, sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey wakes up with an unbearable headache. He probably drank again some drink too much.  
It is not certain either in which city it is. The tour lasts for a long time for its taste, but he knew when the wheel rolled no downtime.

When he open eyes, see blonde sleeps up to him. Uh, nothing strange, probably one of the girls from no name hordes that followed them from town to town.

He is thinking of how all this has been when they started out as aspiring kids, excited and eager. Now that it is near to the thirtieth and after more than ten years, it all seems to him that the glamor has disappeared.

Music had always been his first love and he would never get bored of it, but everything else that followed the tour, became more and more difficult.  
People were literally thrown at him and he was tired of it. They all demanded part of it, and he has long since stopped pay attention.

Sometimes he just wanted to go someplace where he will be alone and make his own music. Just, he knew he could not leave his friends.

Get up slowly, drank two pills, and settled in the shower. He hopes the girl will disappear while he is in the shower. The hot flush washes a bitter taste of last night.

When is finished, and realized he was alone in the apartment, breathed a sigh of relief. He could sneaking out to another exit and walk, he thought. Even though his bodyguard would not agree, Harvey was dressed, shove a baseball cap low over his eyes and came out.

Cold autumn air waiting him outside, but it does not matter. He does not feel such a strong headache anymore, and he will not hurt him any fresh air, anything other than a stuffy halls and a hotel room.

On the way, he sees a little diner, so goes in to have some coffee and eat something. There is not much people and he hope to stay unnoticed. Food is surprisingly good as well as coffee. Look around and see some older people, probably permanent guests. No one pays attention to him that suits him perfectly.

After breakfast, he feels much better, then goes for a walk. It has not been so free for a long time. He knows the team in the hotel so far understands that he missing, but does not care. This is his time.

On one of the benches, a young man is seated in an expensive suit and look for something in the briefcase. Harvey smiles. He looks so young, probably a lawyer, Harvey thought. This is a totally different world than the one he lives in. He sits beside him, but it seems to him that the young man is immersed in his thoughts.

At one point, the boy's cell phone rings. Per ton, which is talking seems to be on the other side someone angry. After a few minutes, the guy got up and moved towards the other side of the park.  
Harvey looks after him for a long time. Maybe he could live this life as well. Who knows ... and then he realizes that the boy lost something. He slid up and raised the business card. He was right. Mike Ross, a lawyer. Harvey smile and save it in his pocket. Maybe he could use it one day, although Harvey doubted it, because the band had your own legal team. With these thoughts he got up and went back to the hotel.

*

Manager came toward him and Harvey knows that he will give him a lecture, but just smiles. He felt freedom at least for this few hours. He passes by, wave with hand, though Marc continues to shout. Harvey does not really hear that, just manage to catch it repeatedly that they are in NY. Which means it will stay here for a few days. It has not been here long since childhood.

When the band recorded the first CD and when they started concerts, he already lived in LA. Now after so many years he did not know exactly what NY meant to him. The same as the house in LA he had bought for a long time and so rarely stayed there.

Marc and Harvey arrive at the lunch room where the rest of the team is waiting for them. Tom and Andy are already having lunch, and Gabe mostly drinks. Harvey shakes his head. He is already used to all their bad and good days, as well as they on his own.

He sitting on the table with some food brought from the buffet and eating as listens to them as they talk about last night's after party and plans for the next three concerts.

Harvey again remembers the guy from the bench. There are so many other "normal" lives out there. Perhaps he sometimes wanted something like that or is it just one man's desire to have what others have.

He was one of the few who succeeded in the world of music and show business. He was a star, it was something that many only dream of, so what was wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey's spirit grows a little, so the next concert work off with much more will. However, after the concert he refuses to go to the party, apologizes and goes back to the hotel. While undressing from his pocket drop Mike's card. He's been watching for a while and he is not sure why, unconsciously smiled.

*

The next night, while the concert was full swing, his eyes fell to a pretty redhead girl in the audience, not so much for her, but because she was in the company of a boy from the bench. They seem to have come together to the concert. This was really a strange coincidence. Two times in two days. Maybe universe wants to say him something.

When the concert ends, they are already gone, but his mood has improved. Strangely how one seeming little thing can affect him.

He will probably never see him again, especially since they are already moving to a new city tomorrow. Anyway, before falling asleep that night, it is somehow oddly happy and content.

*

The next day he wakes up early, while the rest of the team still sleeps. Last night was certainly madness, he thought, and went under the shower and got ready for a walk. No one will ever get up until early afternoon.

While walking he hopes to meet the young man again, but there is no one in the park. It's early Sunday morning. He sits on the bench and stays short of observing rare passers-by who are jogging or coming back from the night out. It's nice to get away from crowd that stifles him. Do not rush back, this is so releasing.

From thinking it startled when someone sat down next to him. Harvey looks up and sees the boy for the third time. This is almost a miracle.  
For a while they look at each other. Boy talks the first "You were great last night" Harvey smiled, "Sorry, I'm rude, I'm Mike," he continued, and handed him a hand which Harvey gladly accepted.  
"Harvey" he says, although he now knows that the boy recognized him even during the first meeting "I'm glad you and your partner enjoyed it"  
"Donna" Mike responds quickly as if apologizing, "She's my secretary, but sometimes I'm not sure who is the boss"  
"I guess, you're a lawyer?" Harvey was joking. Mike has such a pleasant voice, he thought .  
"How did you know?" Mike was astonished, and then Harvey showed him his card. "You lost card last time, but now I'm not sure if it was a coincidence." Harvey was smiling all the time.  
"What are you doing so early out there? I thought the Stars go to the crazy after party? Groupies? Something like that... Mike says jokingly.  
"We have, but I'm a bit tired of all this. I went out to breathe the cool morning air" Harvey tries to hide as he hoped for this meeting.  
It has not been so comfortable with someone for a while, although Mike and he are just two strangers.  
They talk for a while, then Harvey stand up, "Sorry, I have to go back. Today we are traveling," he says sadly, and Mike stands up too. "Thanks for the conversation, I was glad to meet you," he says, and when everyone goes by different ways, Mike hail,  
"You have my number... " wave and disappearing from Harvey's sight.

Harvey smiles, although he was sorry they met this way. He like Mike, who knows, maybe he would really call him one day.  
When he returns to the hotel the crew still sleeps.  
He is going to breakfast and wait, still enjoying the peace and quiet.

For a couple of hours, madness begins and everyone around him are getting ready for the road.  
Before the plane take off towards Chicago, Harvey is fall asleep again.

*

Chicago, Boston, Seattle... days and cities are string. Harvey seems to have invented or dreamed a meeting with Mike. In fact, it was not something worth remembering, maybe somebody thought, just a couple of accidental meetings, several exchanged sentences and smiles. Nothing at all, and yet Harvey did not know why, Mike kept returning to his mind.

After a tough tour, they finally return to LA. For some time until the next trip they will be retiring, so Harvey can not wait to come home. The house was kept by the agency while he was absent. It was already winter and when he entered the house is warm and decorated with Christmas decorations. He remember that it's half of the twelfth month. He did not say he wanted something like that, but he was pleasantly surprised. Even though he live alone, little Christmas spirit will not hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

After two days of rest, sleep and wandering around the house, Harvey feels great. His adrenaline is growing, but do not miss people, much less everything which goes with every tour.

The Christmas atmosphere was overcome by him.  
Maybe it's time to call Mike, so it's not unusual to ask him what he is doing and how it is.

Mike picked it up after the second ring, with his velvety voice, "Hey, that's me, Harvey," It seems to him that Mike is surprised.   
"Hey, how are you doing?" Mike asks, "Are you still on the road?" he asks, though Harvey assumes he knows as the band returned from the tour, but still says "No, we've come back home. I'm sorry, I did not ask, did I interrupt you in something? I'm on vacation, so I forget that other people are working."  
"That's all right, I'm just in a short pause. I'm a bit jealous, and I'd be happy to go on vacation, too," Mike continued. And Harvey just like that, from nowhere, without thinking asking "Do you want to come to LA?"

Silence stretched and Harvey already want to say he was overreacted when Mike finally replied, "I would love to, just can not do it right away. I have some obligations for a couple more days. I'll call you, so we'll get a deal. OK?"

"OK," Harvey is delighted, but tries to stay calm. Although they do not know much about each other, Harvey has some good feeling. After a long time, maybe will not be alone for Christmas. He would love that. Of course.

They exchange a few more sentences and finish the conversation. Harvey remains now only waiting, so devises what they could do when Mike came. First of all, he would like to get to know the boy better, what he does, what he likes, what kind of music he is listening to...

Strangely, but he wanted to know all about him, so he invited him to visit, right? Never did something like this before. He was a star, usually people were thrown under his feet. This time he wants to be the one who will entertain someone in a quite ordinary, normal way, out of the world of big stars...

Mike really call after two days and says he will come for Christmas holidays. He has not been on vacation for a long time, so why not go to LA.  
He had not done anything like this before too, but something intimidated him about Harvey. He wanted to spend some time with him.

*

Two days before Christmas, late in the evening, the plane landed in LA. Harvey is very excited about waiting at the airport. Eventually he sent the driver because he did not want to bring the mass of fans into this important moment. Ray waited for Mike and asked him to go with him. Mike knows that this is a precautionary measure. When enter the limousine, he was greeted by Harvey's smile, which remembered from the first random encounter.

As expected, the house is huge, as is appropriate for big star. Harvey has his privacy and it's a bit strange to live alone, but who is he to judge about it.  
First of all, Harvey offered him a refreshment and after that dinner. Harvey prepare one of his favorite dishes and hopes Mike’s like it.

Mike was very happy to accept dinner and thank Harvey for hospitality. Dinner, wine and conversation is great. Mike was not expecting any less. Harvey is a very nice host. Perhaps Mike had prejudices about singers and generally public figures, but Harvey undeceive it. He was very modestly confessed that he had completed the Music Academy and that his father was a musician too.

Mike look round his huge collection of vinyls and chooses something his grandmother always liked.  
In the background, plays Sam Cooke, Bring it on home to me, as they sit in front of the fireplace and drink wine. Mike talks about business, about Donna, about his grandmother who raised him after the death of his parents.

Harvey is listening attentively, and even more observe him. Mike is so young and still inexperienced. Harvey could rate it. Since when he has seen everything in the show business, Mike was the such a refreshment.

Much has been planned for the next few days. It may be a minor problem to have a limited circle of motion, but he hopes to find a way to visit some places without being recognized.

What made him most thrilled, Mike did not behave toward him as per the stars, nor would he want that. There were only two acquaintances here who hoped to become friends.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late and after all each went to their room to sleep. There will be time to entertain these days, now is a sleep time.

Mike wakes up resting and ready for a new day. Harvey is already preparing breakfast. Wished him good morning while pass him coffee. Mike sat at the table and watched Harvey dance in the kitchen. Who would say that someone so famous can be so normal and natural. Especially towards a person who barely know.

"Are you ready for a vacation?" Harvey asks.  
"More than ready" Mike was totally relaxed and ready to let Harvey choose whatever he planned. It does not matter what they will do, in such a short time, Mike has realized how much Harvey's company makes him good. He respected his desires and was constantly concerned that he was comfortable. Harvey proved to be more than a good host.

After coffee and breakfast they go shopping. It takes a bit more masking, so Mike all time laughs at how it looks like ninjas.  
All in all, both entertain while choosing food for lunch and everything that comes to their mind.

At the very end, Harvey’s recognizes a couple of girls, so he shares a few autographs and take few photos. Then both hurry to the car, load everything they have bought and Ray takes them home.

They are having fun as they cook. Mike offered to make cookies that his grandma taught him to do.   
Harvey likes to accept Mike's suggestions. Now at least they are not alone for Christmas.

Mike all likes more than he expected. Harvey was relaxed, smart, eloquent ... he did not act like a star. Mike seemed this is the best version of Harvey, and somehow with him and he was better.

After a jointly prepared lunch, watching the movies and Harvey's photos. Mike likes to listen to Harvey's stories about the experiences of tours and concerts. This time he is looking into a completely different way of life than his.  
In addition, between them is about eight years of difference, so Mike is interested in all that Harvey can bring from his experience.   
Mike was quite young when Harvey had already started his career. While Mike was educated, Harvey was educated too, but he continued to work alongside.

They had two different path, which, fortunately, one morning brought them both in the same place.   
And now they are here on Christmas, together and can not be more satisfied.

Late afternoon Harvey suggested that he would take him to dinner, so he agreed that a little walks would be good for them.  
Evening is cool. Walk in silence, surrounded by a crowd of people, but no one seems to be paying attention to them.

 

The restaurant is not in the elite part of town. It's small and cozy, more importantly there is not much people. As they dine, talk quietly and nobody bothered them.  
Drink the cup more, so after dinner, Harvey call Ray to come for them.

Before Ray goes home, Harvey gives him gifts for family and says he will not need his services for the next two days. He has the right to celebrate the holidays with his loved ones. Ray thanked and wished them a happy Christmas and then happily went home.

One more evening they talk relaxed, listen to old records until they go to bed.  
It’s Christmas Eve, everything is somewhat magical and beautiful.  
Mike lies awake and does not really remember when he was so happy. It was something in Harvey that he liked and would not prefer to be anywhere today than here with him. 

Then he heard a quiet knock at the door and stood up, opened and let Harvey into the room. It looks like both of them need the same. Harvey lie down in his bed, and Mike just squeeze against him and overwhelmed the peace slept in the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey wakes up early while Mike is still asleep. He does not need to go anywhere and decides to enjoy some time.  
He thinks he has not been in any relationship for a long time, nor can he remember that in one of the them in the past he felt this completely.

In fact, he and Mike were not in relationship, they just met, and already felt a strange, primordial connection. Everything is exactly the way it should be.  
It’s Christmas morning. He did not feel so good since he was a child.

When Mike opens his eyes and laughs, Harvey's heart swell. He slid down and kissed him on the cheek, and then Mike pulled him in a long gentle kiss.

It all led to this moment of intimacy and closeness. For a while they kiss lazily, not rushing. They have all day.  
When they get up prepare something to eat. After that go back to bed and watch the Christmas movies. After that they make a late lunch together. Everything they do is so easy, as if two halves were found.  
They are all the time close, touching, kissing, exploring, talking. In their small world, they do not need anyone at least this one day. Christmas Day.

The day passes fast before they go to bed. This time in Harvey's huge bed, coated with expensive sheets. Do not cross a line of intimacy, so they just met and no one wants to rush.  
They just cling to each other and quickly fall asleep.

*

Mike goes home early in the morning and knows very well that Harvey can not go to the airport with him. They kiss goodbye at home while waiting for a taxi to arrive.

This time Mike is harder to endure the journey, because he goes to his cool and empty apartment, to the other end of the country. Where there is no Harvey.  
In addition, he knows he has to compensate for the job he has accumulated these days.

Donna does not stop asking where was he, but Mike does not give up, just smiles. He knows if he tells her, she will never stop bothering him.

Spontaneously the first night Harvey calls him and the calls are continued almost every day, so Mike can not wait for every night to hear his voice.

Mike asks him a few times when he will visit NY, but Harvey records a new album and says he will come as soon as he can catch two to three free days.  
Mike is already impatient. He did not think he would tie this up for him. In addition, all this is harder because Harvey is a public person and everything must be done in secret.

It's been nearly two months since Christmas, when one night Harvey just appeared in front of his door. Mike laughs from ear to ear and pulls him in.  
They both had enough time to think. When Harvey only says "bedroom," Mike just took him by the hand and led.

They fall on the bed laughing. Mike tries to take off his jacket and then everything else. At the same time, Harvey quickly snatched Mike's shirt and sweatpants. Obviously, Mike recently came from work and take a shower, so Harvey pleased because he does not wear underwear. They was rolling and kissing on the bed, and Harvey was soon naked too. Both are more then ready. The long-drawn desire and craving while they were separated now leads them only to one goal, be joined.

*

Mike lie down to his back as Harvey leans on his elbows with a amazed look. Passes his fingers over his torso, and then with lips follow the trace all the way to his crotch. Harvey kisses his thighs even though he feels Mike is impatient, but he does not hurry. He wants to get him a little torture before giving him the best blow job in life.

Mike was completely drowned with sensual lips and hands. Over the past two months, he has imagined something like this, but everything is much better live.

Harvey does everything right, as if reading his thoughts. Even when Mike tries to warn him that he is close, he does not release him but completely squeezes his juices and swallows, so he looks at him with the dark eyes for which Mike knee become jelly.

While Mike tries to gather, Harvey already is gently preparing him for what they both want for a long time.

At the moment when felt him completely inside, Mike seemed to see the stars behind his tightly closed eyes. This is something he heard just from the story. He has had several sexual connections so far, but nothing close intense to this.

It seemed as if he had gone to the other side for a moment and knew that after this night, nothing would be the same. He was bruised and vulnerable but he knew that Harvey was here to protect him.

But that was not all, when it reached the peak, the second time, it feels like it hovers on the waves of pleasure. Harvey follows him for a few moments and leads safely to appeasement. And Mike knows there will never be anyone else except Harvey for him.


End file.
